When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by MistressDarkness
Summary: The team rushes to find Erin when they realize she's been taken from her apartment. Takes place mid-season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey all! I was surprised how many reviews my one shot for Hank and Erin got, so I decided to keep writing for Chicago PD. This one will be a multi-chapter story. I hope you like! Please let me know what you think; I love reviews! It takes place in the present time (mid-season 3).

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Erin grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself as she stepped out of the shower onto the cold tile floor. She quickly dried off, grabbing her fresh pair of clothes off of the counter to change into. Once she was dressed, she brushed her hair. The blow dryer hummed to life, the warm air felt nice against her scalp. She put the appliance away, grabbing her makeup out of the drawer. Satisfied with the way she looked in the mirror, Erin opened the door, only to freeze when she saw a man sitting on her couch, handgun trained at her head.

"Hello Erin, it's been a long time hasn't it?" he asked nonchalantly.

Erin gritted her teeth, not believing who she was seeing casually lounging in her living room. Her gun was sitting in the top drawer of her nightstand in her bedroom, on the opposite side of her apartment. She had no reason to bring it in the bathroom with her while she got ready for work. Although now she wished she had. "Yeah it has. What are you doing here Kyle?" She slowly crept one hand behind her, back into the bathroom, reaching for the pair of tweezers she knew was laying on the counter.

"Ah-ah!" he scolded, sitting straight up. "Put your hands where I can see them."

Erin pursed her lips. Her hand brushed against her jeans as she brought them out in front of her, subtly sliding the tweezers into her pocket. She held both of her palms towards Kyle, showing him she was unarmed.

"You forget Erin, I know you. I know your tricks." He got up, slowly approaching her.

Erin held her breath, wondering if that meant he caught her pocketing the tweezers. "You don't know me," she spat. "You knew the drug addict, the alcoholic, the street kid. You don't know who I am now. And you have no idea what will happen to you when my department finds out you're holding one of their best detectives hostage," she warned.

The man scoffed, "you're a _cop_?!" He ran a hand through his hair, agitatedly waving the gun in Erin's face. "You gave up everything to become one of the pigs we were always on the run from?! Geeze Erin, what the _fuck_?!"

"I gave up the life I was living for a better one," she defended. "One where I didn't always have to look over my shoulder, worry when I would get my next fix, wonder if I would live to see tomorrow. I'm done with that shit Kyle."

Kyle moved into Erin's personal space, his face mere inches from hers. "You were taken from us by that dumbass cop, and obviously brainwashed into becoming one as well."

Erin moved her face even closer, "Hank saved me, took me off the streets and gave me food, shelter, and a family that actually cared what the fuck happened to me!" she yelled, her face hard. She didn't like anyone dissing her real family.

"I cared! Bunny cared!" Kyle shouted, spit flying out of his mouth.

Erin's face hardened, "like hell she cared! She's the reason I was the way I was! Stoned out of my mind and left to fend for myself!"

"Oh come on Erin," he rolled his eyes. "You were living the good life with us. Don't you remember all the good times? Like the time we went to the state fair? I want that back Erin, I want you back."

Erin stared at him incredulously. Did he seriously think that was ever going to happen?! "Kyle, I've moved on, and you need to do the same."

Kyle pursed his lips, shaking his head. "No, no I've tried that, but you," he shook the gun in her direction. "We were _so_ good together. I need you and in time, you'll come to realize you need me too." He wiped a hand down his face. "You'll see."

"It's not going to happen Kyle. If you put the gun down now, I'll let you walk out of here, no charges. You haven't done anything that can't be undone," she tried to reason with him, watching the weapon closely.

He seemed to become even more antsy, "I can't do that Erin, I can't. You're coming with me."

Erin noticed his fidgety behavior, his dilated pupils, the sheen of sweat on his forehead. Shit, he was high. There was no telling what he'd do in this state. Even if he didn't mean to shoot her, he wasn't in his right mind and he could accidentally pull that trigger. "Kyle, I'm not leaving this apartment," she stated slowly and adamantly.

He pushed the muzzle into her chest, "yes you are, _now_ ," he demanded. Erin weighed her options, knowing she couldn't let Kyle take her anywhere. She needed to stay where her team could find her. "Let's go! Move!" He shoved her with the gun. "Turn around and walk."

As Erin turned her shoulder, she slipped the tweezers into her hand, jabbing them into Kyle's neck. He staggered backwards. She quickly disarmed him, leaning down to pick the gun up but before she could, a knee slammed into her stomach. She coughed loudly, the wind knocked out of her. She kicked the gun out of his reach as he was about to snatch it up. Growling in anger, he tackled her to the ground, hitting her head on the corner of the couch and smashing her coffee table in the process. His hands circled her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply. Her hand shoved his face away. She bucked, trying to roll him off of her. She grabbed the tweezers still sticking out of his neck, noticing she had missed his artery as blood flowed normally out of the wound. She tried to stab him again, but his hand caught her arm in the act, slamming it to the ground. While he was distracted, she grabbed the leg of her broken table, swinging it like a bat into the side of his head, knocking him off of her. She was able to roll him over, slamming her fist into his face. He groaned as she dove for the gun. Her fingers had just brushed against the cool metal when she felt a hard object whack into the back of her head. Her vision swam. She realised she was laying on the floor again. Two men came into view, but her eyes refused to focus. She tried to pull the gun towards her but before she could, a boot kicked her cheek roughly fading everything to black.

"I heard some commotion in here. Bitch got one up on ya huh Kyle?" the new man chuckled.

Kyle wiped the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, I knew she was stubborn but she never used to be this much of a fighter." He went into the kitchen, coming out with a dish towel pressed against his neck to staunch the bleeding. "Let's get going before anyone else decides to see what all that noise was about."

* * *

Jay looked over to the empty desk across from his for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. His partner was fifteen minutes late. Erin was never late. If anything, she was usually at least fifteen minutes early, beating him to their desks.

"Halstead," Voight called from his office.

Jay sighed, pushing up out of his chair. He walked into Hank's office. The older man motioned with his head for Jay to close the door behind him. Once the door clicked signaling it was shut, Jay took a seat. He could see the how agitated and worried his sergeant was. "What's going on?" he asked immediately.

Hank ran a hand over his face. "Erin's late. I called her cell phone three times, no answer. It's not like her to be late, especially without calling me to let me know. Last time this happened was after Nadia died. I had Mouse ping her phone. It's still at her apartment. I don't know what it is, but I've got a bad feeling."

"It's not just you," Halstead confirmed his own fears.

Hank nodded, his suspicions verified. "You and I are going to go check her apartment. Hopefully we'll just find her in a pissed off mood because we broke her door down." Hank slid his coat on from the rack, Jay following him out of the office and grabbing his own jacket from the back of his chair on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm so happy you guys like this so far! Thank you for all the reviews, and keep 'em coming! They're a great motivator ;) I had a few questions from people about who Kyle is. Some may have already guessed it, but if not, it will become more clear as the story continues. I'm dropping hints and we're slowly learning about the characters involved, like how the show does it. Thanks again, and in honor of it being Chicago PD night, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Erin? Open up!" Hank banged repeatedly on her locked door. Jay and Hank shared a glance, communicating without words. Each drew his gun, the sergeant kicking the apartment door off its hinges. They began scanning the rooms, but didn't have to look too far before they found evidence of a struggle. The living room was in disarray from the broken coffee table to a shattered glass lamp to the couch sitting at an odd angle. Hank nodded to Jay to continue checking out the rest of the apartment while he surveyed the living room.

"Shit," Voight cursed under his breath, seeing a small puddle of blood and droplets splattered on the floor and the side of the couch. He could only hope it didn't belong to Erin.

"All clear!" Jay called from Erin's bedroom; no one else was in the dwelling besides them. He immediately checked her nightstand, not surprised to find her gun still sitting in the top drawer. He reappeared back in the living room, holding Erin's weapon in his hand. "She would never leave without her gun."

"Damn it! So she's been attacked, taken, she's unarmed, and possibly bleeding," Hank listed, trying to come to terms with what had obviously happened.

"Bleeding?" Jay asked, walking around the furniture in the room. The blood came into view. He ran a hand through his hair. At least it wasn't a lot of blood, that was something, right?

"Grab me a q-tip from the bathroom and a ziplock bag from the kitchen," he commanded his detective. Jay quickly gathered the requested items, handing them over to his boss. Hank swabbed a sample of the blood, sealing it in the ziplock bag and holding it out to Jay. "Get this to forensics, have them run a DNA test on it. If it's not Erin's then we may be able to get an ID on the guy that took her. Have Atwater and Ruzek check with their CI's for any information, including if another hit has been put out on Erin. Get Antonio and Olinsky down here, have them start questioning the other residents in the building and the surrounding areas. I want to know if anyone saw or heard anything. Tell Mouse I'll have the security camera footage to him within the hour." He paused for a moment. "We're going to get her back."

"You bet your ass we will," Jay said determined, pulling out his cell phone to call ahead to the district while exiting the apartment.

Hank took a few pictures on his cell phone. As soon as a uniformed officer arrived to guard the crime scene until Intelligence could get there, Hank left to find the main office.

"Can I help you?" the employee asked Hank upon his arrival.

"I'm Sergeant Voight," he flashed his badge, "I need to see your security camera footage."

"I'll have to get it approved by my supervisor first sir. He is on his lunch break and should be back in about 45 minutes. I can call you-"

Hank slammed his fist down on the desk, making the young man jump. "I don't have 45 minutes and neither does your kidnapped resident, Erin Lindsay!"

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but-"

"But nothing!" Hank grabbed the man by his shirt collar, jacking him up against the wall. "My detective, my teammate, and most importantly my _daughter_ was attacked and taken from her home. Trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side right now."

"Of...of course sir," the employee stammered, obviously scared out of his mind. "Right this way." He led Voight into the back room, sitting down at the computer and typing in secure codes to pull up the camera footage. "What time?"

"Erin went home around 10pm last night, so anything from 10pm last night to now. Third floor, apartment 314." The footage came up. "Speed it up." Hank's eyes took in every detail, the minutes racing by on the screen. Finally something caught his attention. "There! Stop it there! Play it back at normal speed starting from 6:53am."

Hank watched a hooded figure walk up to Erin's door, his face obscured, knocking once. When no one came to the door, he glanced left then right before sliding a small metal item out of his pocket. He slid it into the lock, twisting it before the door popped open. Did he have a lock pick on him? Another hooded person entered the screen, nodding to the first man. The second man stood guard outside the apartment door while the original guy entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. About ten minutes later, the man standing guard turned to look at the apartment. He pulled out a gun, rushing inside. Hank gritted his teeth knowing Erin was up against two men, at least one of them armed. Soon, one of the men reappeared, checking to see if the coast was clear. He signaled to his accomplice. The other suspect came out with an unconscious Erin laying limp in his arms. Hank squeezed the back of the employee's desk chair so hard that his fingers ripped through the fabric. He watched the two disappear off the screen with his only daughter.

"There's no stairs or elevator in that direction," the apartment worker noted.

Hank growled, "no but the fire escape is that way. Do you have any security cameras in that alley?" he asked.

"No s-sir," the man stuttered, not wanting to anger the sergeant any further. "Our only outdoor cameras are right outside the main entrance and in our parking garage."

Voight wasn't surprised. "Alright, I need you to make a copy of this footage and send another copy to this e-mail." He handed over a card with the district's e-mail address on it for Mouse. He needed the tech-savvy guy to get on this immediately, not have to wait for a physical copy to be brought in.

His phone rang. "Yeah," he answered.

"Hank, I just heard. You alright?" Olinsky asked, knowing how close Hank and Erin are. He had been there to see Erin grow from a drug addicted street kid to one of the best detectives in the business. He was proud of her. Hank saw her as family, and any family of Hank's was Alvin's family too.

"Yeah," Hank lied, needing to focus on the case and not his own emotions regarding it. It would only hinder his progress. "I just need you down here now so we can find the bastards who did this and get Erin back."

"We're already on our way," Alvin responded. "About 8 minutes out. There was more than one kidnapper?" he asked, noting how Hank used the plural form.

"Two of them, we got them on camera but their hoods were up and it looks like they knew where the cameras were so we never get a good look at them." Hank paused for a moment, the conversation turning more personal. "Al, she was unconscious."

Olinsky closed his eyes at hearing the pain in Hank's voice. "We'll find her Hank."

Hank's mind automatically flashed back to Nadia. Yes, they would find Erin, but would they be in time?

* * *

Erin moaned softly, slowly coming to. Her eyelids fluttered open. Her vision danced in front of her as she tried to focus on her blurry surroundings. The pounding in her head grew stronger. Her body instantly became alert when she realized she couldn't move. She looked down. She was tied up in a chair, her legs each secured to a chair leg and her wrists bound separately to the bars on the chair's backing. The detective twisted her wrists and ankles, testing her restraints. She huffed in disappointment at how tight they were. It wouldn't be easy to get out of them, but she was still going to try. She wasn't about to just give up and play the victim.

"You're awake," a voice stated. Familiar shaggy blonde hair came into focus. Kyle smiled.

Erin squinted at him. What the hell was he so happy about? "What do you want?" she asked, straight to the point. "Because if you are thinking you can still win me back after attacking and kidnapping me, you're crazier than I thought."

His face fell, "you've changed."

"Yeah, it's called growing up. You should try it sometime."

He shook his head, "it wasn't supposed to be this way Erin, but you wouldn't listen." He gently touched the bruise that was forming from the kick she received to her cheek.

She hissed, turning her face away from him. That reminded her... "where's your partner anyways?"

"Right here," he announced coming in with a cocky grin. "It's been too long Erin."

Erin got her first good look at the man who had knocked her out, her eyes widening in fear and recognition.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's your next chapter. Enjoy and please a review. Thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The man approached Erin, getting into her personal space. "What? Not even a hello? Where's your manners?"

"Marcus, when did they let your sorry ass out of prison?" she spat, disguising her fear behind her attitude.

"Nobody _let_ me out."

"So you escaped then, even better," she said sarcastically. Erin turned her attention back to Kyle. "Kyle, you can't believe anything Marcus says. I arrested him years ago, he's only out for revenge."

"No you don't get it," Kyle defended. "He's helping me. He helped me find you," a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

"Yeah, he helped you find me so he could kill me!" she struggled against her restraints. She was at the mercy of a psychopath and a stoner who was too high to even see the truth.

"Nah man. Marcus said you'd probably think that. He's not interested in that. We made a deal."

Her eyes moved between the two. "what kind of deal?" she asked skeptically.

Marcus leaned in, lifting her chin so their eyes met, "don't worry about it sweetheart."

She pulled out of his grasp, raising her lip in disgust at his touch. If looks could kill, he would already be dead.

"I told you she wouldn't listen to us Kyle, you have to do it."

Erin shifted uncomfortably. "Do what?" No one answered her. Kyle retrieved something from a shoddy desk in the back of the room. "Kyle, do what?"

"I'm sorry Erin," he approached her.

"Sorry for what? What are you doing?" she asked anxiously. Kyle removed his hand from behind his back, a needle full of liquid being revealed. Erin's whole body went rigid, a cold chill running down her spine. "No," she whispered, backing up as far as she could into the chair to get away from the drug. She couldn't go back to that, she couldn't! "Kyle, you don't understand. You don't know what that will do to me!" She pulled fiercely at the ropes that bound her, needing to get free. She could feel them rubbing her skin raw, but she didn't care about that at the moment. Panic was setting in.

"I know exactly what it will do to you! It will give me the old Erin back, the Erin I love," he professed, as if he was doing her a favour. He kneeled closer to her while Marcus made a makeshift tourniquet on the top of her arm with his belt. The escaped convict then went around behind her, starting to loosen the binds on her left wrist so they could inject her arm. "This isn't you Erin, this was never you. You're just running from who you were meant to be. But it's okay, because I'm going to make you better. We both are."

"No, Kyle please!" she begged. "I can't be that person again, I can't," she protested, tears coming to her eyes. She fought so hard for the life she had, she couldn't let these two rip it away from her. "Kyle, that shit will ruin me. If you truly love me, you won't do this to me!" she tried any angle she could, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. In his mind, he really thought he was helping her.

Marcus yanked her arm out in front of her. She used the momentum to her advantage. Marcus lost his grip and her fist sailed straight into Kyle's face, causing him to fall back and drop the needle. She flung her elbow backwards again, landing a solid hit to Marcus's chest. Kyle leapt on her, holding her arm down. Erin growled loudly in frustration, twisting so erratically that the whole chair tipped over. "Get off!" she screamed. Marcus came around with a menacing look, kicking her in the stomach. She groaned loudly. Kyle grabbed the needle while Marcus pulled her arm out in front, pinning the flailing appendage between his arm and his body. "No! No stop! You can't do this, please!" As she felt the needle pierce her skin, she felt as if her heart had been pierced too. After all of the liquid was injected into her body, they released her. She barely moved, unable to comprehend that despite her efforts, they had won. Whatever was in the syringe was now inside of her and would only do God knows what. All these years of fighting her past, struggling to stay sober, wiped away in seconds. She was in shock. She didn't even put up a fight as Marcus tied her arm back to the chair, removing the belt. Kyle picked her chair up, setting it right side up. They both stood in front of her, but she couldn't bring herself to raise her head, she couldn't look at them. She didn't want to look into the eyes of the men who did this to her, nor did she want to see their smug victorious smirks.

"What was in that?" she whispered, her voice breaking.

"It's my own special concoction. Don't worry, I know you'll love it," Marcus said. If it was something Marcus mixed, then she could only assume the worst.

"You'll be back to normal in no time Erin," Kyle assured her. He exited the room.

Once Kyle was gone, Marcus grabbed her jaw roughly, forcing her to face him. A devious grin spread on his face at seeing the defeat in her eyes. "You ruin my life, I ruin yours," his tone harsh. He shoved her face away and with that, he left.

Erin let her head hang there in disbelief. Stray tears slipped down her bruised face. How quickly the past can catch up with you. She was glad her arm was tied up again so she wouldn't have to look at the puncture mark where the needle had stabbed her, evidence of her failure. It was only a matter of time now before she started feeling the effects of the drug. "I'm so sorry Hank," she said softly, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

* * *

The unit had all met back upstairs at the district. Everyone was either seated at or on their desk, giving Voight their undivided attention.

Hank began the briefing. "We've got two unknowns who entered Lindsay's apartment this morning at 6:53am," he wrote the information on the whiteboard. "One stood guard outside, the other went inside. After a few minutes, the second man enters too. With how quick he rushed inside, Erin must have put up one hell of a fight and gotten the upperhand on the first guy. Evidence of a struggle in her apartment basically confirms this. We've got a blood sample being tested now. I don't think it's Erin's. I think she got the best of her kidnapper and left us a clue to find her. These men came in covered up and avoided letting the security cameras getting a good angle on them. Seems to me like they cased the place before putting their plan into motion. Mouse is doing what he can to get us any details he can about them from the footage."

Atwater spoke up, "most of the residents in Erin's building didn't see anything though this older lady on the same floor as Erin said she saw two men walking down the hall yesterday, looking up into corners, looking at the resident's doors, and looking out the window at the end of the hall. Sounds to me like our perps canvassing the place."

"Got a description?" Hank asked, glad to have something to go on. He would take any lead he could get.

"Two white guys, one with dirty blonde hair and the other a brunette. Approximately thirty years old. She said she couldn't tell their height because she was watching them through her peephole in the door."

"No one I talked to saw that," Antonio added, "but the people living right below Erin's apartment said they heard a lot of noise early this morning." He paused before continuing, "a lot of yelling, and something hitting the ground hard, a few times." They all exchanged glances, hoping that the thudding the neighbours heard was not Erin being thrown against the floor.

"Alright, thanks. Olinsky, what do you got?" Hank looked over to his detective.

"My CI's haven't heard anything about a hit being put out on Erin or any other cop from our district. I told them to contact me if they heard anything."

Ruzek jumped in, "one of my informants said he heard about a cop being nabbed from her apartment. I gave him a generous incentive to go back to whoever told him this and find out more."

"Good, stay on that. Halstead?"

"I've been compiling that list you wanted of anyone who may have a vendetta against Lindsay. I figured the best place to start would be looking at people she's put away while with us and while she was on patrol. I'm narrowing it down based on the information Atwater gave us," he said while simultaneously typing furiously at his computer. "It's still a long list."

"Print out the list. Split it up between all of you. No one is going to be sitting here twiddling their thumbs while Erin is still missing, got it?" They all nodded in agreement with their sergeant.

"Hey boss? I may have something here," Mouse called from the hallway. Hank followed him down to the tech area. "Something seemed fishy with how fast that guy was able to get into Lindsay's apartment. Even if he was good at picking locks, no one is _that_ good. Well, I'm sure some people are but it's very rare-"

"Mouse!" Hank yelled, not in the mood for dealing with his rambling today. Time was of the essence.

"Right right, anyways I zoomed in on this dude's hand when he was picking the lock, raised the resolution on the image, and bam."

Hank looked closer, "is that a key? He has a key to her apartment?!"

"Yeah, but I started thinking, maybe it's a spare, ya know like how you hide a spare key outside your door incase you lock yourself out?"

Hank shook his head. "She doesn't hide a spare, never has."

Mouse didn't question how Hank knew such a random detail about Erin's life. "Well then someone gave it to him. Could the kidnapper be someone Erin knows personally?"

The only other person Hank knew of that had a key to Erin's apartment was himself. He wondered...

Hank reached the top of the stairs, "Halstead, my office, now!" he called as he walked by the man's desk.

Jay furrowed his brow but followed him into the office. "What's going on? Did Mouse find something?"

Hank closed the door. "Do you have a key to Erin's place?"

Jay looked taken aback. "What? Why would I have a key to her apartment? And what does this have to do with anything?"

"Halstead, I know you two have a thing going on and right now I don't give a shit about that. I need to know if she ever gave you a key to her place." He would deal with Jay and Erin's relationship later. Right now the priority was making sure they kept her alive.

"No, she's never given me a key," he answered honestly.

Voight stared at him for a moment longer, before letting out a breath and uncrossing his arms. "Whoever broke into her place and kidnapped her, they had the key to get in."

"What?!" Jay exclaimed. If Erin wouldn't give him a key, then who the hell would she give one too?

"I keep thinking who could have a key, who would she allow to get that close to her? But all that comes to mind is when she was getting drunk and taking pills after Nadia died. In that state of mind, she could of given a key to anyone," Hank threw up his hands.

Realization dawned on Jay, "yeah, but who was she around the most during that time?"

Hank lifted up his head, setting his jaw, "Bunny. Looks like I'm going to go have a drink," he hinted, letting Jay know he'd be at Bunny's bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I gotta say, as much as I hate Bunny, she is kind of fun to write. And don't worry to all the Linstead shippers, there will be more Jay coming up too. Thank you for all of your reviews and kind words on the last chapter. Reading your reviews brightens my day :) Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Bunny wiped down the bar. It was slow since it was midday, only two customers sitting in the corner. She looked up when she heard the door open, her features hardening when she saw who it was. "Hank. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You've been over Erin's a lot," he began, leaning on the bar in between the stools.

"Not lately, not since you forbid her to even talk to me!" she scowled.

"Give me the key," he demanded.

"What key?" she asked, scrunching up her face.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Give me the key or I send a unit to raid your place. What will they find? Heroine? Cocaine? Oxy?" he threatened.

Bunny glared at him before taking out her keys, unhooking a particular one from the ring. She slammed it down into Hank's waiting hand. "Fine, take the last connection to my daughter away from me. That's all you've ever done is drive a wedge between us!"

Hank shoved a finger in her face, "you did that yourself when you decided you rather get high than feed your kids, and just when she was finally doing good you went and dragged her down into the pit with you. You're not fit to be a mother. You don't know what it means to be a parent." He took a deep breath, steadying himself from doing more than just lecturing her. "Who did you give a copy of this key to?"

Bunny muttered under her breath, "because your own son turned out so perfect."

Hank snatched her by the collar of her shirt. "You don't get to talk about my kids, _either_ of them," he emphasized, making sure Bunny knew he considered Erin to be his daughter. "Now answer the question, who did you give a copy of this key to? I know you aren't stupid enough to give away your only key to some guy. You wanted to keep the original for yourself, so you'd always have access to Erin."

"How do you know I even made a copy?" she gritted her teeth.

He shook her. "Because two guys broke into Erin's apartment this morning and took her. Because there was no sign of forced entry. Because the security cameras caught the guy using a key to get in. Because you're the only one who has the motive to steal the key to your daughter's apartment. Who did you give the key to?!"

Bunny's jaw dropped. "Erin is missing?" she asked in a softer voice. "Why didn't anybody tell me? You're supposed to notify immediate family!"

"The only family who needed to know were already notified," he said, hinting at his unit. "You lost that right when Erin was almost beaten to death by your boy-toy of the month," he hissed in disgust. "And instead of helping her, your own flesh and blood, you defended that sick son of a bitch." He released her. "Now if you want your daughter to live, for once in your life do something right as a mother and tell me who the fuck you gave that key to!"

Bunny's eyes grew moist, although it was unclear whether it was because of Erin's predicament or Hank's words. "Kyle," she relented, giving a name.

"Kyle who?" Hank pressed for more.

"I don't know his last name. I've always just known him as Kyle," she explained. "Erin used to hang around him a lot when they were teenagers, before Charlie. Kyle came around here recently looking for Erin. I told him what had happened. I thought that...I thought that if Kyle had a key, a way back into Erin's life..."

"Then she would fall back into her old ways again and come crawling back into your life?!" Hank finished, unable to believe this woman's warped mind. He shook his head.

"Hank, I thought it was the only way I could see her again! I didn't know this would happen. I didn't know he'd take her. Oh God," she cried. "What have I done?"

"Too little, too late," Hank answered her question before leaving. After everything she had done to Erin, Hank couldn't find a shred of sympathy left for Bunny.

Erin's eyes were glazed over. She struggled to pick her head up when she heard a noise across the room. A thin sheen of sweat caked her skin, matting her hair to her forehead.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way baby. The worst will be over soon," Kyle crouched down, kissing her cheek. When he moved towards the center of her face, Erin could barely feel the touch of his lips against hers. Her whole body felt numb. Somewhere in her mind, she was able to tell what was going on, but she could do nothing to stop it. She didn't want this man anywhere near her, let alone kissing her. Despite Erin not responding to his ministrations, Kyle delved deeper, his tongue parting her lips and making its way into her mouth. She wanted to bite down on his tongue, but her body wouldn't respond the way she wanted it to. Erin felt sick, and before she knew it, she involuntarily threw up on the ground next to Kyle. She was only sorry she hadn't been able to aim it at him.

Kyle began undoing her bound wrist, tightening the belt on her bicep. "No," Erin managed to get out, almost inaudible. Not again. She weakly pulled away, trying to delay the inevitable. The needle once again pricked her. Her hazy eyes watched as every last drop of the drugs were pumped into her system.

"Kyle Something. We've got a first name, but no last," Voight announced as he trudged back into the bullpen.

Jay instantly knew this new information must have come from Bunny. He was glad when no one questioned Hank's source.

Mouse entered the room, "forensics just called. They couldn't pull any fingerprints since they were wearing gloves, but they got the DNA results from the blood sample. It's not Lindsay's." He handed a paper over to Voight. "I took the liberty of pulling up his record, and boy does he have one. Nothing major, but he's been arrested multiple times for possession, distribution, breaking and entering, trespassing, and petty theft."

Hank read over the information given to him. He recognized some of the places this guy was arrested at; they were some of the places Erin used to frequent when she was younger. The timeline matched up. This was definitely the guy Bunny had been talking about. "Okay, we've got the I.D. of one of her kidnappers. Kyle Donivan." He posted the picture up on the board. "He hasn't done anything like this before, at least that we're aware of." Hank felt like he was betraying Erin's trust by sharing any information about her past, but the team needed to know what they were dealing with. "He probably caught Erin off guard; she used to know him."

"How so?" Jay questioned, knowing Erin had a tough childhood. Last time someone from her past came around, Charlie had backed her into a corner and almost forced her to become an accessory to robbery. He had been blackmailing her into going against everything she stood for as a police officer.

"She used to run with him back in the day. I don't know the specifics, but it can't be good. Get me all the information you can on this guy. Most importantly, find out if he has a cell phone we can ping and do a deed search to see if he has any properties he may be using to hide Lindsay."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: You guys are awesome :) I love reading reviews! I hope this holds you guys over during Chicago PD's mini hiatus. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Nothing," Ruzek said, coming up the stairs with Olinsky behind him. Both of them were returning from checking out Kyle's last known address.

"He wasn't there?" Hank asked.

"No, I mean literally nothing. As in the building was knocked down two years ago. It's an empty lot," he huffed, aggravated that their only clue to where Erin was ended up being a dead end.

"None of the surrounding neighbours had ever heard of the guy," Olinsky added.

Hank ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "So this guy has no address, no family, no cell phone, no credit cards, and no car?! What is he, a fucking ghost?!" He stomped back into his office, slamming the door closed so hard that it shook. Seconds later the unit could hear something break against the wall. They all exchanged looks, feeling the same way. Erin was depending on them, and they couldn't even find her.

Hank threw his coffee mug into the wall, shattering it into pieces. Growling, he shoved everything on his desk onto the floor. He gripped his head in hands, sinking into his office chair. He knew they were all doing their best, but this time their best wasn't good enough. Damn it Erin, where the hell are you?

* * *

Erin's head lolled back and forth. She was desperately trying to shake off the effects of the drugs she had been given. Her whole body felt like it was being weighed down, her limbs heavier than she was used to. She blinked a few times, trying to clear out the fog in her vision and in her mind. She moved her wrists around, a feeble attempt to free herself. She winced as the rough material rubbed against her raw skin. A sticky substance trickled down to her palms. Damn, she hadn't realized in her panic earlier that the ropes had cut through her skin, making them bleed. Her fingers moved around, feeling dried blood crack as she did so. Every breath she took hurt. Marcus' kick to her midsection during their scuffle must have done more damage than she thought.

She knew one thing though, she had to get out of here, no matter what. That task would be much harder now that she was fighting the effects of the drug mixture in her system. By now the intelligence unit would know she was missing, of that she was positive. Even if they believed she had relapsed and was with Bunny, they would go looking for her. At the very least, Jay and Hank would track her down to drag her back home. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. They wouldn't be wrong if they thought she had relapsed, technically she was currently high even though it wasn't by choice. She wished she knew what was in that god damn needle so she could know what to expect. Her head was slowly getting clearer, making it easier to think, so it must be wearing off. Her body would crash soon from the lack thereof. From what little she knew of Kyle and Marcus' plan, she figured they would be back soon with another syringe. She needed to use her time wisely while she was cognizant.

She blinked a few times, trying to focus. The room she was in was dreary, the cement walls and floor providing a dull grey color. Debris littered the floor. Old broken-down furniture lined the walls, probably having been shoved off to the sides to make room for her. She turned her head to the side to get a better look behind her. A large dirty window allowed some light to stream in, but she could not see out. If she had to guess, she would assume she was in an abandoned warehouse. She was unconscious during the ride here; she had no idea how long she was out for or if she was even still in Chicago anymore.

Erin wished she had her cell phone on her so her team could just ping her phone to find her. They would have already done that by now and found the disaster area her apartment must look like. She wanted to help her unit find her, but there was very little she could do in her current predicament. No phone, no weapon, no idea where she was...and what was even worse is that she could feel herself starting to crave the drug.

* * *

Hank opened his office door, wiping a hand down his tired face. His team was still hard at work at midnight, none of them willing to go home yet. As hard as it was for him to allow them to leave, he knew they needed their rest in order to be at their best. They would be no good to him or Erin if they were fatigued and unable to perform their duties. He also knew that none of them would leave without a direct order from him.

Everyone's heads turned at hearing Hank reappear after he had sealed himself off inside his office. "To say it's been a rough day would be an understatement. Go home, see your families, get some rest."

The unit exchanged glances, all thinking the same thing, none of them making a move to get up or prepare to leave. Jay spoke up first, "with all due respect Sarge, we're not going home until Erin can go home too."

Hank tipped his head slightly to the side. "Halstead, this isn't a request, it's an order. Go home. You'll be of no use to Lindsay if you're dead on your feet. I need you all at your best."

"And what if something happens to her while we're all sleeping peacefully in our beds? What if she's bleeding out, waiting for us to save her, and we're not even trying to look for her?" Jay challenged.

"Of course we're looking for her!" Hank shouted, feeling as if he was being accused of not doing everything he could to find one of the most important people in his life. "Do you think I want any of you to stop, for even a second? Every minute we're not in here, she's still out there," he pointed out the window, "suffering alone." His bit his bottom lip, shaking his head.

"Hank," Alvin stood up, trying to calm him. "We're not saying that. We know you're doing all you can, just like we are. Erin is a part of this team, this family. Even if we did go home, none of us could sleep knowing these guys have her." He knew his longtime friend was trying to think logically, not emotionally. Sleep sounded like a good plan in theory, except that none of them would be able to fall asleep, not when it would give their minds time to think of the worst possible scenarios Erin could be trapped in and what could be happening to her.

"We're staying," Antonio added. "We'll rotate shifts, taking turns napping on the couch in the break room. We'll rest up that way, but we need people working Lindsay's case around the clock."

"She would do the same for us," Kevin joined in.

"She has done the same for us," Jay said softly, remembering when Erin had come back from her drug and alcohol binge. She was half sober, but determined to save Jay. She stood up to Hank, willingly got into a car with his captors, and fought fiercely to protect him when both of their lives were threatened. She was nowhere near at her best, but she risked everything to save him. He owed her just as much, if not more.

"I'll make the coffee," Adam pitched in, solidifying his team's decision. He pushed up from his chair, awaiting his boss's approval, ready to head into the break room.

Hank looked around the bullpen at each member of his unit, seeing the determination and passion in their features. His gaze landed on Jay last, seeing another emotion in his eyes: love. Hank knew that Jay would do anything to protect Erin, including sacrificing himself for her. He could count on him to always have her back. The thing that scared Hank was that Erin felt the same about Jay, and would forfeit her life for his.

The sergeant sighed. "Alright," he conceded. "Thank you," he added sincerely, touched that each of them were that devoted to Erin, to this team, and to him. "Let's get back to work."

They all nodded, appreciative smiles on their faces. Adam's grin was the widest, shaking a victorious fist as he walked into the break room to make a new pot of coffee. They would all need it; it was going to be a very long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: A bit longer of a chapter, and we finally learn more about Marcus. And I'm insanely excited because I bought a ticket to Paleyfest tonight to see the Tribute to Dick Wolf, both Sophia Bush and Jason Beghe will be there! Along with others such as Taylor Kinney, Ice-T, Jesse Spence, etc. So in honor of Paleyfest tonight, I give you this next chapter! Now I gotta run! I have to leave in an hour :) I'll give you guys details when I post the next chapter! Oh and also, I heard some of the panels are streaming live so check it out on paleyfest's website. It starts at 7pm PST. As always, please enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review! I love to hear what you guys think!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

A hand pushed sweat soaked hair out of Erin's face. Her eyes were glazed over, her body shaking. "Shhh, shhh," Kyle cooed in her ear. "You'll feel better soon." His hands were already around back, undoing her left wrist. He tightened the belt on her arm. When he pulled out the needle, Erin weakly slapped it away. He frowned, "don't you want to feel better?"

"No," she said, barely audible. Her body wanted her to say yes, to give in, to make her symptoms stop, but her mind wouldn't let her. Although every minute that ticked by, it became harder and harder to say no. She couldn't become that person again.

"Come on, don't be like that Er," he said softly.

The nickname immediately reminded her of Jay: her partner, her friend, her lover. It brought back memories of him, of her unit, of Hank, of her life after she had detoxed. It renewed her strength, reminded her why she was still fighting. "Don't call me that," she forced out. He lost the right to call her 'Er' the moment he aimed a gun at her.

Kyle sighed, keeping in mind that Erin wasn't herself right now, but she would be soon. "We're almost there baby, then we can be together again, just like we used to." He jabbed the needle into her skin, releasing the fluid into her bloodstream.

"You're...delusional, if you think I'd ever want to be with you, after this," she spit out, pausing a few times to catch her breath.

"That isn't you talking," he shook his head, tying her wrist back up again.

"This is me, the real me," she looked into his eyes, hoping to find some shred of hope. "The person I was, that was the product of my mom, the drugs, the streets...everything. Who I am now, this is me taking back my life and making something of it. For the first time I feel like I belong somewhere, like I'm making a difference. I'm ashamed of who I was, but I'm proud of who I am and what I'm doing."

"But you did belong somewhere, you belong with me," Kyle protested.

Out of everything she just confided, that was what he chose to focus on? Erin was beginning to wonder if he had permanent brain damage from all of the drugs he'd taken over the years. That was another thing she had to be thankful to Hank for.

She had to try a different angle. "Marcus is just using you to get back at me. I arrested him seven years ago. You don't know the things I know, what that man is capable of doing."

"We've been over this-" Kyle began, automatically coming to his accomplice's defense.

"He murdered my partner!" she blurted out, cutting Kyle off mid-sentence. Through the fog in her eyes, a fire danced in them. "We were in pursuit of him, but he got the best of us, led us right into a trap. He cornered us, got his guys to hold me back, made me watch while he beat Alex senseless," she breathed heavily, her emotions were hard to control in her current state. "Marcus hit Alex in the back of the legs, forcing him to kneel. I struggled against his lackeys, tried to save Alex's life. Marcus shot him in the abdomen before turning his gun on me, firing again. Alex and I both laid there, bleeding out on the ground. Marcus and his guys laughed at us, enjoying our pain. I could hear sirens in the distance, and that's when Marcus shot Alex again, this time in the chest. His blood splattered on my face. I was facing down the barrel again, waiting for the bullet that would kill me, but it never came. The sirens were close. Marcus's guys were pulling him down the alley, saying that they didn't have time, that the 'bitch would die anyway.' I didn't die, but Alex did," unshed tears swirled in her eyes. "He never made it home to his daughter, leaving his wife to raise her alone. Her dad won't be able to see her graduate, walk her down the aisle at her wedding, or celebrate the birth of his grandkids. All because that asshole in the other room murdered him," her voice shook in a mixture of anger and sadness. "He should have killed me that day, because all he did was seal his own fate by killing Alex. Nothing was going to stop me from putting him behind bars. Just like nothing will stop him now from getting revenge on me, from finishing what he started."

Kyle stared at her, dumbfounded. He knew Marcus had done time, but not what for. Not only had the guy helping him committed murder, but he also tried to kill Erin, the woman he loved. His eyes shifted back and forth, "no. No, no, no. That can't be right."

"It's the truth Kyle, whether you want to believe it or not. He's not helping you, he's using you."

Kyle paced back and forth, fidgeting with his hands, talking to himself. He finally turned to leave.

Erin let out a breath. She had gotten through to him. Now what he did with this new information was up to him.

"Out of everyone Erin had arrested or been involved in arresting, twenty-two of them have been released with twenty of them on parole," Antonio stood next to whiteboard, twenty-two pictures taped to it. The team had each finished going through his portion of the list around 4am, and had been checking out every suspect since then. "Seventeen of the twenty parolees are being monitored with ankle bracelets. The records show that none of them were near Erin's apartment at the time of her abduction." Antonio drew an 'X' over each of the seventeen people that were no longer suspects in this investigation.

"And one of them, Angel Hernandez, was okayed by his parole officer to travel out of state to attend his mother's funeral in Texas. We've got security cameras placing him at a hotel in Texas at the time of the incident," Kevin added. Antonio crossed Angel off the board as well.

Hank was leaning on Erin's desk off to the side, "okay, so we've got four left. What else?"

Ruzek pointed to a picture on the far left of the board, "that guy there, Jacob Fletcher, he's been out of the country for the past three weeks. We've got airline tickets, credit card statements, and witnesses to prove it." Dawson crossed another one off the list.

"Got ya, you son of a bitch," Mouse exclaimed to himself, causing every occupant of the room to turn to look at him. Realizing he had drawn their attention, he turned his computer screen around to face the unit. "When the guy standing outside Erin's apartment heard Erin and Kyle struggling in the apartment, he reached for his gun before going in. When he moved his arm like this," Mouse replayed the motion on his screen, "the sleeve of his hoodie rode up and revealed something on his wrist." He zoomed in, enlarging the picture on the man's wrist. A few clicks later and the image was clear.

"A snake tattoo?" Jay asked.

"A viper to be specific. You can tell by the elongated fangs, the keeled scales, and the triangular head," Mouse pointed out the features on the screen.

Adam smacked the remaining pictures on the whiteboard, "but none of these guys have a snake tattoo on their wrist." He put his hands on his hips, frustrated, "so we're back to square one."

Jay's mouth opened slightly, realization dawning on him. "Not necessarily!" He typed on his computer, praying his hunch was correct. He pulled up one of the guys on his section of the list who was still incarcerated. "This guy," he turned the screen towards his team. "Snake tattoo on his wrist matches the one in the camera footage," he pointed from his computer to Mouse's. "Marcus Cavalio. Rap sheet includes two murders with one of them being a cop, assault and battery, attempted murder of a police officer, assault of a police officer, possession of narcotics, and unlawful possession of firearms."

Hank paled at the name. "Marcus Cavalio?!" he repeated, anger and fear lacing his words. "How did that bastard get overlooked?"

Jay looked at Hank skeptically. "Well there in lies the problem, according to this list, he's still locked up behind bars." He furrowed his eyebrows, "you know him?"

Hank scratched his forehead with his thumb in agitation. "Yeah, I do. And if he has Erin, we need to move and fast."

"Is this the same guy who..." Olinksy asked, not needing to finish his thought.

"Yes," Hank admitted. "It's him alright." Hank had confided in Alvin during Erin's recovery from the incident. Al had been there for her a few times when she was grieving her partner's death.

"Who what?" Jay asked, needing to know what had Hank so worried. He was linking the clues together from Marcus' rap sheet and what Hank said, and he didn't like where it led.

Hank looked out at his unit, "Marcus murdered Erin's first partner when she was a patrolman. He shot Erin and left her for dead. Thankfully we got to her in time, but it was too late for Alex." He remembered arriving on the scene. Once the call came through from dispatch over the radio, he turned his car around and headed straight to her location, forgetting his own orders. All that mattered at that moment was getting to Erin. He had held her hand in the ambulance, watched her vitals drop so low he was sure he was going to lose her. "Erin made it her mission to catch him, to avenge her partner. She was the one who arrested him and testified against him in court."

Jay blanched. Marcus tried to kill Erin before, and he was the one who had her now? This was the first time he had heard about this; Erin never told him. Suddenly Kyle was the least of his worries.

"So he's out for revenge," Antonio concluded, seeing how serious the situation had suddenly become. If Marcus had her, was Erin even still alive?

"But according to this, he's still in prison," Kevin pointed out.

Hank grabbed his cell phone, dialing the number listed on Jay's computer screen for the prison Marcus supposedly resided in. "Yeah, this is Sergeant Hank Voight with the Intelligence Unit at District 21. I need to know the whereabouts of one of your inmates, a Marcus Cavalio." He waited a moment, listening to the guy on the other end of the phone. "You tell me where he is right now... I don't give a shit about that."

Everyone watched Hank, waiting for confirmation that Marcus was still behind bars, needing to know that this man didn't have one of their own.

"Who the hell approved that?! Why wasn't anyone notified, least of all Erin Lindsay, the officer who testified against him?!... No, you listen to me! I don't care about your prison's reputation! You have an escaped convict, you have a duty to this state and its citizens to let them know there's a murderer on the loose!" Hank took deep breaths, trying to contain his anger.

The unit exchanged glances, their hearts sinking with Hank's words, verifying that Marcus had escaped. Mouse printed out Marcus' picture, handing it over to Alvin. Jay gritted his teeth, pushing up hard from his chair, livid. He punched the wall behind him, grunting with the effort. The prison employees were more concerned with how people perceived their prison than actual lives. Thanks to them, they spent precious hours trying to figure out who had Erin when they could have found out the truth hours ago.

Voight slammed his hand down on the nearest desk. "No! A member of my unit was abducted from her home yesterday, and I just wasted a whole day trying to figure out by who because your facility tried to keep this quiet!" Hank's face was a deep red, his jaw set hard, his body shaking in rage. "If she dies that's on you!" He paused, shaking his head. "You fucking asshole. This isn't over, but I've wasted enough time as it is because of you. I swear to God, you better pray I find Erin in one piece." He hung up, refraining the urge to throw his phone across the room. He went over to the board, violently ripping down all of the possible suspects.

Alvin somberly walked up to him, taping Marcus' picture to the board.

Hank pointed at Marcus, "this sick son of a bitch has Erin. Find him!" He put a hand to his forehead, reality setting in. "Jesus Christ...he has her."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: First off, Paleyfest was awesome and I'm so glad I went, even if I had to go by myself. Sophia Bush looked gorgeous, per usual. I'll see if I can upload my pics somewhere so I can share them with you all. Ice-T was hilarious. It'd be a serious and lovely moment and then he'd ruin it lol. Jesse Spence and Jason Beghe started bickering over the fact Casey called Hank a "bad guy." Taylor Kinney was sitting in between the two as they went back and forth on it, pretty amusing and Taylor seemed amused too. Unfortunately, after the panel the ushers blocked the stage off 2 rows in front of me, so while everyone else went up for autographs and such, I had to wait. By the time I got through, it was impossible to get through the crowd to Sophia and she had to leave. But I did manage to get Taylor Kinney's autograph! He was so sweet.

Okay, enough of my rambling about Paleyfest. Onto the story! Thank so much for all of the reviews. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Your reviews always make me smile (and they're great motivators too!).

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Platt rubbed her temples, trying to ease the tension headache. Erin had been missing for two days now. The Intelligence Unit had been working around the clock to try to find her. While Voight hadn't asked for Platt's help, she would be damned if she didn't do everything she could to find Erin. Platt assigned Roman and Burgess to patrol the area around Erin's apartment building to see if they could discover any new leads. If they had a hunch, she let them go with it. Anything was better than nothing.

It was no secret that Platt and Erin were close; Trudy never tried to hide her admiration for the younger woman. Erin was a go-getter. Platt had watched her grow from her troubled youth under Hank's care to the motivated and smart young lady she was now. There's not a lot of people who had the strength to fight off their addiction and then go on to be the only female detective in one of the most respected units in the state. Anyone who knew Platt knew it wasn't easy to gain the sergeant's respect, and yet she had a soft spot for Erin. When Erin had brought Nadia into the district, the spunky girl had reminded her of Erin when she was younger: the similar history, the same attitude, and that drive to overcome her past and become a police officer. Between their similarities and how much Erin obviously cared for Nadia, it was inevitable that Trudy would grow to care for her too. Nadia left a huge hole in her heart and reminded her why she didn't let people get close to her. And now she was in danger of losing Erin too. She couldn't let that happen. She knew Erin could take care of herself, but the detective was at a disadvantage and unarmed, leaving her vulnerable.

Platt was brought out of her thoughts when Roman and Burgess came in out of breath. "Buzz us up to Intelligence," Kim said hurriedly.

"Cover me," Trudy yelled to one of her co-workers. "Let's go." She hit the buzzard and followed her two patrolmen up the stairs, eager to hear what they had found. "Voight!" she called out when they reached the bullpen.

Hank turned around at hearing his name. "What's this?" he asked, not wanting to get side tracked from his mission.

"I had Roman and Burgess scout the area surrounding Erin's apartment building. They've got something." Platt explained. She muttered to her patrolmen, "this better be good."

At this, they suddenly had the attention of everyone in the room.

Kim nodded at Platt. "We found a homeless man in the alley searching the dumpsters. We questioned him and he said he was there the morning Erin was taken."

"He couldn't make out the men very well because of what they were wearing and they had their hoods up, but he described Lindsay to a tee. He said the men loaded her into a black van and drove off," Roman supplied.

"Best part of all? He got the plate number," Kim took a piece of paper out of her pocket, handing it over to Sergeant Voight.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. His eyes shifted to Trudy's. She nodded to him and he nodded back in silent understanding. He was grateful she had taken the initiative and stepped up to assist in bringing Erin home. "Atwater, run this plate."

Kevin took the paper, entering the information into his computer. "Looks like it's been reported stolen."

"No surprise there," Adam commented offhandedly.

"The vehicle is a black 1995 Chevy owned by a Carlos Vasquez at 4837 5th Avenue," Atwater listed.

"Olinksy and Ruzek, go question the owner of the vehicle and find out if he's in league with Kyle and Marcus," Hank ordered. "Atwater, put out a BOLO for the van. I want to be the first to know if it's spotted anywhere. Dawson, do a background check on Carlos Vasquez, see if he's got a record. Halstead, I need you to be ready to go if we get a hit on this vehicle."

"What about us sir?" Kim asked.

"I need you to try to find where this van could be. The sooner we find it, the sooner we find Erin." The partners nodded, heading back down to their patrol car.

Trudy gestured towards Hank's office. They both walked in, Hank closing the door behind him. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered automatically.

"Don't give me that 'I'm fine' shit you and Erin spew out all the time. How are you really?"

Hank sighed heavily, his shoulders slouching, all his anger draining away with the exhale revealing the worry his rage and determination had been masking. "Not good Trudy," he admitted painfully. He ran a hand down his tired face. "I'm the sergeant of an elite unit and I can't even find my own..." he paused.

"...your daughter. You can call her that Hank, that's what she is to you," Trudy finished for him. Hank never referred to Erin and his familial ties at work, wanting to respect the separation of her personal and work life. Being a police officer was not easy for females. He knew the crude remarks they received from their male counterparts and the stereotypes that flew around, he'd heard many of them before. Women had to work much harder to prove that they could 'hang with the big boys.' Erin had earned the respect of her co-workers at District 21 and he didn't want anyone to think that she hadn't earned her place in Intelligence, that Hank had only given it to her because he raised her. She would never hear the end of it. Only his team knew of their close relationship, and even then only a select few knew the full extent of it. Trudy knew because she had been there when he took Erin in. The desk sergeant had been working as a patrolman at the time.

"Yeah, my daughter," Hank agreed. "Some murderous lunatic and a drug addict from her past have her. God knows what they could be doing to her." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't even know if she's alive Trudy. What if she's..." Tears swam in his eyes.

Trudy had only seen Hank cry once before, when his wife had finally lost her battle with cancer. "Hank," Trudy stopped his train of thought. "You know thinking like that will only lead you down a dark road that won't help anybody. You have to stay focused, Erin needs you."

Hank nodded, "I know." That was the main reason why he hadn't gone off the rails already. He had to keep it together for Erin. He made a promise to Camille while she was on her deathbed that he would always take care of Justin and Erin. "You and I both know the statistics of finding someone alive the longer a person is missing."

"And you and I both know Erin," Trudy turned it around on him. She covered Hank's hand with her own. "She's strong, smart, resourceful, tough as all hell, and as stubborn as you. She's the only person I know who can give you a run for your money. She'll make it through this." She gave Hank's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Hank rotated his hand, holding onto Trudy's, needing the support. He pursed his lips.

"You have the Intelligence Unit and the whole of District 21 behind you on this Hank. Whatever you need, you just let me know and it's done. No matter what, we'll find her."

"I can't lose her Trudy, I can't," he confessed softly.

"You won't," Platt promised. She held his hand tightly clasped between both of hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I liked writing Platt last chapter, and with how much she favours Erin, I had to add her in somehow :) Now back to the action! As always, please leave a review. They let me know people still like this story and they're awesome motivators to write more. To those of you who have been reviewing all along, words cannot express how much I appreciate it. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"The owner of the vehicle checks out," Olinksy informed when he reached the top of the stairs. "We've got a patrolman tailing him just incase though."

"Good," answered Voight. This guy may seem clean, but if he's in league with Marcus or Kyle, he might be their only lead.

Antonio came out of the break room rubbing his eyes, having just woken up from taking a short nap on the couch. He approached Jay's desk. "Your turn." Jay ignored him, continuing to read the information on his computer. "Jay," he tried again. When he received no response, Antonio turned the power off to the screen.

"Hey!" Jay complained.

"You can't keep going like this Jay. You're running on fumes. You need to rest," Antonio insisted. Jay was the only person besides Voight who had yet to rest. No one could tell Voight what to do, except maybe Erin, but he sure as hell could tell Jay. The least he could do is look after Jay in her absence.

"There'll be plenty of time to rest after we find Lindsay." Jay turned the computer screen back on.

Antonio scoffed, turning the screen away from Jay. "You need to be on your A game when we find her or you're going to get yourself killed."

"If we get her back then it's worth it," Halstead answered automatically, avoiding Dawson's gaze.

"Damn it Jay!" Antonio spun the other man's chair to face him. "Do you think that's what she wants? You to run yourself so ragged that you die trying to save her? I'm sure she's already been through enough without having to deal with your death too. And do you know who she'll blame? Not the guys who took her or your killer. No, she'll blame herself. Because it's Erin, and for reasons I'll never understand she loves your dumb ass."

Jay sighed, he hadn't thought about it that way. He had been so focused on getting Erin back at all costs, that he didn't think about what it could also cost her.

"If she loses you, she'll drown herself in guilt, especially after just losing Nadia. You saw how she was after that, what she did, what she went through. We almost lost her to her own inner demons. If you die, she'll go off the deep end and none of us will be able to pull her back in. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not," Jay responded.

"Get it through your thick skull that she needs you, _alive_ ," he smacked his friend upside the head to drive his point home. "So none of that martyr heroic bullshit, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, cause if anything happens to you she's going to kick my ass."

Jay chuckled, knowing that was probably true. Despite Antonio being a skilled boxer, Erin would still win. "And you know I have to be around to see that happen," he joked lightly.

"Halstead!" Voight yelled, placing the phone back on the receiver on his desk. "The van has been spotted. You're with me."

Jay grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair, looking at Antonio apologetically. "After I get back I'll get some sleep, I promise."

"You better!" Antonio yelled after his retreating form.

* * *

Erin jolted awake, pain radiating in her jaw. Her blurry vision slowly focused in on an angry face. "What the fuck did you tell Kyle, huh?! Filling his head with lies to divide us?! You stupid bitch!" He swung hard again, his fist connecting with her other cheek.

Her head rolled to the side. "I told him the truth. I don't have to make up shit about you because whatever I could come up with, you've done worse." She spit a glob of blood in his face.

Marcus shook with rage, his wild bloodshot eyes growing impossibly wide as the red liquid splattered on him. "Why you..." he lunged for her, wrapping his hands tightly around her throat as the chair toppled over backwards. Her head slammed into the hard concrete. "I should have finished you off that day." His crimson face was inches from her own.

Erin's mouth opened, instinctively trying to draw air in. Her strangled gasps were music to Marcus' ears. She flailed in the chair, trying to knock him off of her. This was it, he was finally going to finish what he started so long ago. The pressure in her head grew unbearable, dots dancing in her vision, closing in on her. Her attempts to break free weakened, her body ceasing movement. The last thing she was going to see in this world was Marcus' vicious expression.

Right before Erin blacked out, Kyle came flying into the room, tackling Marcus to the ground. Once her airway was free, she gasped deeply, coughing as the oxygen raced down to her desperate lungs. She could hear the two men exchanging blows off to her right before Kyle came into her view. He picked her chair back up, setting her upright. His hands gently cupped her face. Erin hissed as he grazed her newly injured jaw. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He gave her a once over before turning back towards Marcus, who was now back on his feet, wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth on his sleeve. "What the fuck man?!" He took a defensive stance when Marcus tried to come closer. "Don't you dare come anywhere near her!"

Marcus stopped, surprised by the sudden turn in his partner in crime. The guy had suddenly seemed to grow a pair. "I was just teaching her a lesson for lying to you, for trying to turn us against each other! I mean look at us, it worked!"

Kyle shook his head, "you were trying to gain my trust by choking the woman I love? What sense does that make?"

"I didn't lie," Erin whispered behind him.

"I know Er," he said, barely audible. If he had any shred of doubt left about her words, Marcus' actions just proved that she was telling the truth.

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled at her.

Kyle took a stand against his accomplice. All he needed was the right motivation, and Erin was it. "No, you don't talk to her, you don't even come in this room without my supervision, you got it? How am I supposed to believe you won't try to pull that shit again huh?"

Marcus gritted his teeth, never one to be submissive, but also knowing that Kyle wouldn't back down when it came to the detective. He forced himself to relax. "Fine." He threw him a capped syringe. "Just give her this so we can get out of here."

Kyle snatched the needle out of the air in one hand. He turned back to Erin. She had looked thankful before, but now he could see silent tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. His heart broke looking at her. "Erin..." The pad of his thumb softly wiped away the stray tears. "I don't want to hurt you, you have to believe me."

"You say that, and you protected me from Marcus, but this?" she shook her head from side to side. "This is much worse. It's causing bruises and cuts that you can't see. It's killing me from the inside out. Please Kyle," she begged. Her resistance was low, her body drained, but she still had to try. She hated being this vulnerable, especially in front of the men who had kidnapped her.

"I can't," he said simply. "I can't live without you anymore. I tried to, for so long I tried. I need you back Erin, I need us back." He sighed, "I wish there was another way."

"Kyle..." her voice cracked.

"God Er," Kyle ran a hand through his hair, debating with himself if this was worth it or not. In the long run, he would get Erin back, but at what cost? And just what were Marcus' motives? He obviously didn't care about Erin or himself. What did he stand to gain out of this whole situation? Erin said that Marcus had killed her partner and left her for dead, believing that she wouldn't make it. He left her there, alone, suffering, the life slowly draining out of her. Erin is the one who put him prison. Marcus had every reason to want his revenge. Everything was jumbled in his mind, the puzzle pieces slowly sliding into place. But one thing was abundantly clear: Erin wasn't safe. "What's in this?" he asked loudly, still facing the detective.

"What?" The convict had his arms crossed over his chest.

Kyle spun on his heels, standing back up. "What's in this?" He held out the syringe.

"Heroin, you know that."

"What's it laced with?" Kyle persisted.

"What does it matter?" he fired back.

"It matters what I'm pumping into my girlfriend. So again, what is in this?" Kyle demanded.

Erin watched the exchange, also needing to know what was ravaging through her system. She had already guessed it was heroin, but like Kyle, she knew there had to be more to it. She had to refrain from protesting Kyle calling her his girlfriend; she had to pick her battles wisely and right now, despite him calling her that, he was on her side.

"A little something to make her more...agreeable," he shrugged. "You know she needs it Kyle. She needs to become dependent on the drug so that she'll become dependent on you," he reminded his accomplice.

Erin closed her eyes slowly, reality setting in. That's how Kyle was going to keep her. She'd fall back into the life she had when she was a teenager. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Marcus was right. She needed the injections, which made her need Kyle. Even now, the syringe in his hand was calling to her. It took everything she had in her to refuse it. Even as she pleaded with Kyle, her body craved it. Pretty soon every logical part of her would be overridden. It wouldn't matter what Hank did for her, that her team was looking for her. Even if they did find her, she would want to stay with Kyle, her enabler. She'd end up back in the arms of her mother, taking whatever she could get her hands on. And in the end, she'd end up hurting the people who really cared for her. It was inevitable. Her body shook, rebelling at the future that was laid out before her. She hadn't chosen this, but it was the path she was being forced down.

Kyle looked at Erin's trembling form, knowing he was the cause of it. "No, this isn't right man."

Marcus unfolded his arms, surprised that this meek and impressionable man was actually standing up to him. "I thought you wanted her back."

"I do, but not like this." Kyle tossed the syringe off to the side.

He kneeled back down in front of Erin, a sad smile on his face. "I'm so sorry Erin," he stared into her watery eyes, reaching behind her to untie her hands.

"I'm sorry too," Marcus said in a stone cold voice, a gunshot echoing off the walls.

Kyle's body lurched, his smile disappearing. Pain filled his features. "Kyle?!" Erin's mouth dropped open, stunned, ultimately knowing what had happened.

"I...love..," Kyle choked, coughing up blood. The light left his eyes, his body slumping backwards, unable to finish his final words to the woman he loved.

Erin took fast, shallow breaths. "No! Kyle?! Kyle!" she yelled, twisting at her bonds with a renewed strength from the adrenaline burst. Blood pooled out around his lifeless body, her hope dying with him. Her shock quickly turned to anger. "You bastard! How could you?!"

Marcus laughed at her reaction. "Kind of ironic right? You watching another man in your life bleed out in front of you at my hands. Gotta love it."

Erin growled furiously, glaring at him. "He was your partner!"

"You say that like it actually means something to me. He outlived his usefulness," he said nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just murdered someone. He put the gun back in the waistband of his pants.

"And what's my usefulness?" she challenged dangerously, driven by her emotions. "Why keep me alive?!"

"Oh I've got plans for you." He walked out of the room.

Erin screamed in a mixture of frustration and despair. She struggled against the ropes so hard that the chair legs came off the ground briefly before thudding back down into the concrete. She panted, physically and emotionally exhausted. Her eyes traveled back down to Kyle's prone form laying just feet from her. Twin tears trailed down her bruised cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm back! And Chicago PD is coming back too! I'm glad Kyle's death came as a surprise for most of you, and I even noticed a few people feeling bad for him which is kind of what I was going for. He made a lot of bad choices, many of those driven by his own drug-addled mind and with heavy influence from Marcus who has been pulling all of the strings, but overall he just being used by a man who manipulated his feelings for Erin and in the end, he chose to do the right thing and protect Erin even though it got him killed. I also wanted to point out that while this story takes place mid-season 3 where Hank already accepts Jay and Erin's relationship, the only difference in my story is that they are still keeping their relationship a secret even though Hank has suspected it for a while now. I feel like after all that time of going behind his back, that Hank's approval wasn't addressed enough in the show. It won't be a major part of the story, just a bit of a different take on it. I just didn't want anyone to be confused by some of the things to come in this chapter and chapters to come. Thank you for all of your reviews last chapter! I look forward to reading what you think about this chapter too! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Erin knew all of this was Marcus' idea, he had just used Kyle, convinced him to do his dirty work, twisting it so that it seemed like he was helping him. He was a pawn in Marcus' plan for revenge. And as soon as Kyle figured that out, he was expendable. Marcus killed him for trying to help her. Another person who was murdered because of her...

Erin stared at his body, left there to taunt her. Unwanted thoughts swarmed in her mind. What good had she ever done for those she cares about, besides bring death, destruction, and pain into their lives? The Voights were the perfect family until she came into the picture, causing them trouble and rebelling against their rules. Soon after she went to live with them, Camille became fatally ill and they all had to watch as the cancer slowly killed her. Then Justin got himself into some situations, running with the wrong crowd. Was that her bad influence? He landed in jail, as did Hank, leaving her alone again. She brought Charlie into their lives, who then came back and caused problems for her, Annie, and her whole team. She became a cop but she couldn't even save her own partner Alex as he bled out next to her. Then she saves Nadia from drugs just to meet a worse fate: being brutally raped and murdered by a man she never would have come into contact with if it wasn't for her. Erin was the one to find her naked and tortured form, the image forever burned into her memory. After Nadia's death, the guilt and self-blame pushed her back into drugs, back to her mother. While she was off partying, Jay was kidnapped and tortured because she wasn't there to have her partner's back. And now Kyle, a guy she used to love, was persuaded by a madman to help him, chosen because of his connection to her. His life cut short because of her. She really was bad news. Anything she touched turned to ashes.

She shook her head from side to side. "No, no it's not true," she tried to convince herself, but the evidence was overwhelmingly against her.

"You got me killed..." Kyle's voice whispered in her ear, the words eerily similar to what she had told her mom about Nadia.

Erin jumped, startled, looking over both shoulders before her wild eyes rested on Kyle's dead body. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry!" Tears streamed down her face.

* * *

The ride had been mostly silent. Jay sat shotgun while Hank drove to last known area the missing van had been spotted. Jay shot his boss a glance every so often, trying to read his stoic face.

"So why me?" Jay finally asked.

"What?" Hank was thrown by the question.

"You could have taken Dawson or Olinsky or well, anyone. Why me?"

Hank sighed, something he had been doing a lot since he discovered Erin was missing. "Because you're the only person I can trust to put Erin's life before your own." Jay's eyes locked onto Hank's in surprise, his eyebrows furrowed. "I know you love her, and she loves you. What I think on the relationship doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you love her, and that means you'll do anything to keep her safe. You're the only one who would protect her like I would."

Jay nodded, stunned by Hank's admission and the confidence he placed in him. "I'd die for her."

Hank placed a hand on Halstead's shoulder, "I know you would. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, alright?" A few moments passed before he added, "you're good police. I never would have partnered you with Lindsay if I didn't trust your instincts."

"Thank you sir," Jay said genuinely.

At the traffic light, Hank leveled him with a serious look, "I am entrusting you with the most important thing in my life." When the light turned green, they turned the corner.

Jay continued to stare at his sergeant, knowing how rare a conversation like this was with Hank. He also understood the underlying meaning: 'I am trusting you to keep her safe and if you fuck it up, I'll kill you.' It was scary yet somehow heartwarming all at the same time for Hank to put that much faith in him.

The vehicle came to a stop in an empty lot. The tall weeds indicated just how long this place has been abandoned. "Keep an eye out for anyone, we don't know how long ago the van was dumped here," Hank warned.

The two men drew their weapons, approaching the black van cautiously. Neither could see through the tinted windows, creating a potentially dangerous situation. Voight tilted his head towards the van, indicating that he would cover Halstead while Jay opened the door. Jay threw the driver's door open quickly, checking the interior and behind the seats. "Clear."

"We need to search the surrounding area incase anyone is still here," Hank ordered. He didn't want to add that they might also be looking for their teammate's body.

Jay looked at Hank, both of them immediately thinking the same horrifying thing. "Nadia..."

"I know," Hank acknowledged where Jay's thoughts had led him, his voice heavy with emotion. This scene was all too familiar. Erin could be lying in the tall grasses, her cold body discarded like trash by her abductors, just like how they found Nadia. He could still remember her cold dim eyes staring up at him, the numerous bruises on her naked body. It was hard enough finding Nadia like that, but Erin...he was terrified to search the area, afraid of what he'd find, but he knew he had to. He had to know if Erin was still alive. And if the worst had happened, he had to find her body and lay her to rest, he owed her that much at the very least.

The two moved away from the vehicle, their steps unsteady, their breathing uneven. Erin wasn't just the most important person in Hank's life, she was also the most important in Jay's life too. Her death would shatter both of their worlds.

Hank veered off to the left, walking through the brush, his heart hammering in his chest. He's faced down murderers, thieves, drug dealers, and gang leaders on a regular basis, but none of those criminals scared him. Sure they could easily piss him off, but no one ever scared him. No, the only person who could scare Hank was Erin and the thought of losing her. She kept him grounded, kept him from making bad decisions in the field, gave him a purpose to keep fighting. He may have saved her all those years ago, but what she didn't realize is that she also saved him. He vaguely remembered overhearing Jay tell her that she was the Robin to Hank's Batman, brooding included. That was quickly followed by a hard punch to the shoulder and Jay's laughing, feigning hurt. Nothing got to Hank Voight, unless someone went after his family or his team, and in this case, they went after both. Criminals saw this as his weakness, but what they didn't know is that if they came after the people Hank cared about, they were practically signing their own death certificate.

Jay slowly walked off to the right, looking in between the vegetation. The lot seemed vacant. His breath caught in his throat, seeing a blue tarp covering a form about five and a half feet long. "Dear God," he whispered, his heart clenching at the possibility that this could be her. Flashes of Nadia's vacant eyes starring up at him from a tarp burned in his vision. He holstered his gun, reaching a shaking hand out with trepidation. In one swift motion, like peeling off a band-aid, he flipped the offending tarp back. He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he saw the small stack of wooden planks. He shook it off. "Come on Halstead, get it together," he mumbled under his breath. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Finally after searching for another fifteen minutes, which felt more like an hour, he yelled out "clear!" He didn't fully relax until he heard the same word shouted back to him by his boss.

She wasn't here. She wasn't laying dead in an overgrown field. That was a good thing, wasn't it? Then why did he feel so shitty? Because they were still no closer to finding her. Because Erin Lindsay was still out there somewhere, waiting for them. He exhaled deeply, praying to a God he wasn't sure would hear his plea. He had to hold out hope that she was still alive, it was the only way he kept himself going.

Hank circled back around, meeting Jay at the van. The detective was already searching the glove compartment for evidence. Voight opened the back doors at the rear of the vehicle. Nothing. No rope, no tape, no zip ties, nothing he would expect to see with a kidnapping. There wasn't a single item left in the back. Someone had obviously cleared it out before ditching the Chevy. Hank pulled out a flashlight, taking a closer look at the carpeting on the floor. Blood stains littered the surface.

"Erin's?" Jay asked, coming to stand next to his sergeant.

"No, not all of it at least. She injured Kyle in her apartment before she was taken, so I think it's safe to say that most of it is his." Hank answered. At least they both could take comfort in that fact. "Nothing up front?"

"No, nothing in the glove compartment, console, dash, or between the seats. Someone made sure we wouldn't find anything."

Hank nodded. "I'll call the district, have them do a broader sweep of the area. Then we'll get the van back to forensics, have them give it a once over. Maybe they can find something we missed." It was a long shot, but it was still worth a try. He would take whatever he could get.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, life decided to get in the way and sadly I have to keep my priorities straight, as much as I would rather just sit here and write all day ;) Thank you for all of your reviews and I look forward to reading more of them. Enjoy!

ps- I absolutely LOVED the finale, as heartbreaking as it was. I wrote a one shot for it called 'Ruined.' So if you get a chance, please check it out. I know some of you have already read it and asked me to continue it instead of leaving it as a one shot, which I do want to let you know I am considering it. I already have a different story in mind based off of the finale as well.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

"Hank!" Erin screamed. Marcus shoved her battered body up against the wall, pining her there with one hand while aiming his gun at her with the other. "Get off of me!" she bucked, determined to fight to the very end.

"Let her go," Hank demanded, his own gun trained on Marcus.

"No, she escaped her fate once before, I won't let her do it again!" the convict yelled back, his finger twitching on the trigger.

Hank gritted his teeth. If he shot Marcus now, with his finger tensed so precariously around the trigger, Marcus could still fire off his own shot and kill Erin. But if he did nothing, Marcus could still kill her. "Trust me, it won't end well for you. You don't want to do this."

"Oh but I _really_ do!" he sneered. A gunshot reverberated off the walls.

"NO!" Hank shouted, lodging his own bullet into Marcus' skull. The man died instantly, crashing to the ground with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

Erin's eyes were wide, her body slowly sliding to the ground now that Marcus was no longer supporting her weight. A streak of blood smeared on the wall as she fell. Hank ran to her, weapon forgotten. He ripped his jacket off, balling it up and pressing it to the wound in Erin's chest. "Hey, hey kid, look at me." Her wild eyes darted back and forth. Hank placed his free hand on her cheek, directing her gaze. "Erin, it's me, Hank. Focus on me."

Her brown eyes rested on him, finally registering who it was. "Hank..."

"Yeah kiddo," he said, his voice heavy with emotion, "I'm here." He shivered, remembering the last time he had held Erin like this, the last time Marcus had shot her and left her to die. Her eyes started to drift shut. "No, no, Erin you have to stay awake." He lightly tapped the side of her face. "The ambulance is on it's way. You have to fight, don't let him win."

Her eyes flew open, only to have them roll up in her head, her lids closing once more. "M'sorry," she whispered, losing the battle.

Hank felt her head become dead weight in his hand as she lost consciousness. "Erin? Erin!" Her breathing stopped. He dove straight into CPR, the chest compressions causing more blood to leak out of her injury. "Come on Erin, don't you dare give up on me!" He breathed into her mouth, continuing compressions. Tears started cascading down his face. He repeated the process over and over, with no results. He could hear the sirens in the background. Hank cradled his deceased daughter in his arms. "I love you," he choked out. A familiar tone sounded in the background, but he ignored it, his attention solely focused on Erin. The paramedics rushed in, pushing a reluctant Hank aside. The tone stopped for a brief period of time, then started again, becoming louder.

* * *

Hank jolted upright in his office, that annoying tone still chiming in his ear. He settled down when he realized he was at the district, having dozed off by accident. He brought his hands up, making sure they were not stained with Erin's blood. Hank shook his head at himself, rubbing a hand down his tired face. The familiar tone rang again, frazzling his already frayed nerves. The sound that had woken him up was his cell phone ringing. He picked it up just as the call was transferred to voicemail. He pushed a few icons on the screen, revealing he had four missed calls, all of them from the same number. Before he could do anything else, the same person called back again, obviously persistent.

"Hey Olivia," Hank answered, his voice hoarser than usual from having just woken up.

"Hank," Lieutenant Olivia Benson from the SVU breathed in relief. "I was concerned when you didn't answer."

"I noticed. Calling five times in a row Liv?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia's tone was serious, "I'm worried about you, and Erin." She heard Hank's breath catch in his throat at the mention of his detective's name. "I know what's going on Hank."

There was a long pause. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter?" she asked. She didn't know, given the current situation, if Hank would be livid with the detective who had called her. "Your team is trying their best to find Erin," she hinted at why she had been notified in the first place. "I want to help."

"I appreciate it, but there's not much you can do from New York."

"I'm taking a few personal days off from work to fly out there," she offered.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm telling. I've got a case I need to wrap up here and then I'll be on the next flight to O'Hare," she told him, leaving no room to argue. "How long has she been missing?"

"It's been almost three days," he said softly.

Olivia swore mentally. Why hadn't anyone told her sooner? She might not be part of Intelligence, but she'd worked closely with them on a few occasions and had grown to care about them as if they were part of her own team, especially Erin and Hank. She had worked with Erin the most. The woman reminded her of herself: smart, determined, and headstrong. Nothing deterred her from finishing the job, not even when she was sent to the hospital after a bicyclist collided with her during the pursuit of a suspect. Hank was the only one who could talk some sense into Erin and send her home. He had to fly all the way out to New York in order to get her to go back to Chicago. She witnessed Erin's strength again when they dealt with Yates, twice. Her heart broke for Erin, finding her close friend like that and knowing what had happened to her. She'd seen a lot of cops break from witnessing a personal tragedy. Her and Erin had a sort of kinship now, ever since their talk at Molly's after Erin killed Gregory Yates. Both of them were haunted by things they endured in the field, but they were each haunted by a specific man. For Olivia, it was Lewis, and for Erin, it was Yates. Once they brought Erin home, she was going to have to deal with a whole new set of nightmares from what her kidnappers must be doing to her.

Ever since the first case they had worked on together, Olivia took Erin under her wing, always looking out for her. Hank had asked Olivia to keep an eye on her when he couldn't. She could tell this detective was important to Hank, but it had taken him a long time to finally confide in her, explaining his and Erin's relationship. She was the only one in the SVU that knew, and Hank wanted to keep it that way. Hank and Olivia had talked many times on the phone. They had an unspoken agreement that they would always protect the other's team members when their forces combined. The two had an understanding between them that only two sergeants could understand. While they may operate in separate manners, Olivia often times lecturing Hank on the tactics he used, they both fought and risk their lives to protect the innocent.

"Liv?" Hank asked, wondering if she was still there after he heard nothing but silence.

"Sorry," she apologised, not realizing she had gone quiet while she was lost in thought. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," he replied shortly.

She nodded. Hank had a tendency to close off any emotions that weren't anger. If something hit too close to home, he would lash out. "That's not a real answer," she pushed.

He huffed. "What do you want me to say Liv? That I'm scared shitless I'm never going to see Erin again? Or if I do it will be at a morgue?"

Now they were getting somewhere. "It's a start."

"I can't let those feelings show right now or they'll take control. I need to keep it together until we find Erin."

"But you also can't keep bottling everything up inside, or you'll get to the point where you lose it. It'll cloud your judgment. Don't let your emotions control you, you take control of them. Use them to help you get Erin back. Don't close yourself off, your team needs you and you need them."

"What they need is for me to keep a level head and lead them," Hank protested. "Erin is my responsibility and I let her down."

"Hank, Erin doesn't see it that way. She would never blame you for this. You can't be there to protect her 24/7, as much as you would like to. Sometimes shit happens when we least expect it. Besides, Erin doesn't want to be anyone's responsibility; she's too independent and stubborn for that. I wonder where she gets that from." The Intelligence sergeant chuckled at Benson's comment. Olivia smiled at the sound. "She'll be okay."

Hank's face fell, "you can't know that."

Liv pursed her lips. "I'm not going to lie, whatever she's going through right now, she's going to have a long road to recovery from it."

Hank knew she was speaking from experience, an experience he wished she never had to endure.

The lieutenant continued, "but trust me when I tell you, she'll come out of this on top. We'll make sure of it," she promised.

Hank didn't miss how Olivia included herself in Erin's recovery. He was very appreciative of the sentiment. Knowing Olivia was coming out to help made things a little easier to deal with. "She's been through so much, how can I be sure this won't be the final straw that pushes her over the edge?"

"Because it's Erin, because she has you looking out for her, and her whole team to back her up," she said confidently.

"I just hope that's enough," Hank said, less sure than his friend, images from his nightmare replaying in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I apologise for the late update. I was working two jobs at once for a while and we had a death in the family. It's been a hard month. I wanted to get this chapter written and out to you guys since I'll be going to San Diego Comic Con in about 10 days and I know I won't have time to write before or during that. I hope you guys enjoy this update and thank you again for all of your reviews. I also see from those reviews that I tricked a lot of people with the dream sequence last chapter! I'm surprised I caught that many of you, but glad to know my ploy worked ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Erin starred blankly at Kyle's dead body, barely lifting her gaze to acknowledge Marcus' entrance.

"You're not shedding any tears over that piece of shit addict are you?" he questioned, getting in front of her field of vision. "Come on Erin, you're better than _that_! The guy attacked you, kidnapped you from your own home, drugged you so that you would need him again, believed you would fall in love with him...and you're sad he's dead?" She didn't answer him. "I did you a favour!" he yelled at her. "Jesus, I'll never understand how that warped brain of yours works," he poked her hard in the head causing it to loll to the side.

He kicked Kyle's body, rolling him out of the way. Erin ignored his antics, knowing he was trying to get a rise out of her. Sure Kyle did some horrible things to her, but he was just a pawn in Marcus' twisted plan. He didn't deserve to die. She was jolted out her thoughts when she felt the needle prick her skin, Marcus shooting her up once more.

"No fight left in ya huh? That's a shame. Let's put that theory to the test, shall we?" He kicked her chair over backwards, her head hitting the concrete again. She winced, her head throbbing. She briefly wondered how many times it would take before her head finally cracked open. Erin heard footsteps approaching her. She steeled herself for whatever this asshole had planned. A dirty rag covered her face, allowing very little light through it. She figured out a second too late what was about to happen. Water poured onto the rag, quickly seeping through it, entering her mouth, her nostrils, and ultimately her lungs. She coughed and sputtered, but the liquid had nowhere else to go as it hit the cloth and fell back into her face. Her body jerked against her restraints, trying to escape the form of torture she was being subjected to. Marcus laughed at her weak attempts. The drugs began to hit her system again. Her body was physically drowning and her brain was mentally drowning. Her mind began to drift, to become numb, despite how hard she tried to stay focused on fighting against what was happening to her. It was as if she was having an out of body experience, forced to watch herself helplessly struggle against Marcus. Her captor removed the cloth, allowing Erin to get a few gasps of air, a small taste of relief, before replacing the rag. The water rushed into her system. She tried to turn her head to the side, but Marcus held her firmly in place. He dumped the rest of the jug onto her, tossing the empty container to the side. Her captor lifted the rag as wet coughs wracked her body. He wrung the cloth out over her, the last bits of the clear liquid hitting her face. Once her head was released, she turned to her right, water exiting her mouth in heaves.

He titled her head to face him as he spoke, "this is so much more fun than killing you. Watching the light slowly go from your eyes," he sighed in contentment. "This is just the beginning Erin," he said loudly as walked away, leaving her there on the floor. She wasn't sure if the shiver that raced through her was from his words or the cool draft that hit her soaked body.

* * *

Hank walked into the break room, needing a cup of coffee to keep him from nodding off again. He poured a mug full, forgoing any cream or sugar. He turned around to lean on the counter, surprised to find Jay laying on the couch with his eyes wide open. "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping."

Jay shrugged. "Hard to sleep when every time I close my eyes I see Erin with those bastards." He swung his legs over the side of the couch, sitting up.

Hank nodded, knowing exactly what Halstead was talking about. It wasn't too long ago that Hank had succumbed to the pain of his own nightmares. "I know the feeling." He filled another cup with coffee, handing it to his detective.

Jay accepted it, "Thanks."

They drank their coffees in a comfortable silence.

Hank lowered his mug. "She's going to need you ya know." His eyes met Jay's, not even bothering to hide the pain and worry shining in them. "After all of this is over." As much as Hank hated to admit it, he couldn't do this on his own, he couldn't be everything Erin needed. She would need the love and support from all of those she holds dear.

Jay nodded. "I'll always be there for her," he promised.

The sergeant smiled, "of all the guys she's dated, you're the only one I actually believe when you say that."

"All the guys?" Jay questioned, wondering just how many there have been.

Hank clapped him on the shoulder, seeing the expression on his detective's face. "You've got nothing to worry about in that department." He returned to his position against the counter. "Honestly, I've never seen her this happy before. You're good for her."

"And the others weren't?" he asked, already having guessed the answer.

Hank scoffed, "well you've already met Charlie. He was one of the worst: manipulative, abusive, got her hooked on heroin. Took me a long time to get her away from him. He's lucky he's still breathing."

Jay's anger rose learning this new information. He had seen first hand how manipulative Charlie could be, but he didn't know that he had physically hurt her. The thought of Charlie laying his hands on Erin was enough to make his blood boil. Add to that the fact that he was the one to get Erin addicted to heroin? Jay witnessed Erin's downward spiral firsthand after Nadia died, losing her to the power of that addiction, and apparently it all traced back to her mom and Charlie. Jay hoped Charlie would stay clear of Chicago once he got out of jail, for his own good. He wasn't sure if he could control himself if Charlie tried to come back into Erin's life again. Given Hank's history, he was surprised his sergeant hadn't ended things sooner.

"She's been in quite a few abusive relationships, got involved with some lowlife criminals who just used her. I can't guarantee I let any of them get away unscathed. After that, she started dating okay guys, but dropping them within a month or two. I think it was her way of being in control for once, and protecting her own heart from getting too close to anyone." Hank revealed, needing Jay to understand what he was getting into. "She never opened up to any of them like she has with you. But when things get tough, she has a tendency to push those closest to her away. She grew up always having to deal with things on her own. She learned from an early age that trusting people was dangerous."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jay assured Hank. "She can push all she wants, but I'm staying by her side. I didn't give up on her after Nadia passed, I'm not going to give up on her now."

Hank smiled, knowing Jay meant it. "I'm going to hold you to that." He refilled his coffee mug, heading back to his office. He paused in the break room's doorway, one hand on the frame. "And Halstead?"

Jay looked up from his own mug cupped between his hand, the heat warming his cold and tired body. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling Olivia." His hand slid from the woodwork, leaving before Jay could respond.

Jay smiled at his boss' retreating figure.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. Unfortunately I've had a lot of family and personal things I've had to deal with lately, and my health doesn't always make it easy to write. While I was gone, I noticed this story hit 100 reviews! Thank you so much for sticking with this story and for your lovely comments. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading what I write. I also hope everyone has been able to watch the season premiere for Chicago PD! I'm so glad it's back! As I am sure the rest of you are as well. That finale was amazing but it had been driving me mental all summer!

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Erin's body shook with need, the drug concoction wearing off. It was at the forefront of her mind, taking over her every thought. She knew it was only a matter of time before she couldn't fight off her addiction any longer. Her body ached all over, cold in her wet clothes despite the heat radiating from her body.

Marcus observed her from the doorway. He could easily see that her mind was at war with itself, and judging from he withdrawal symptoms, it was only a matter of time before she gave in.

Erin glanced at the massive window behind her, stretching from the floor to the ceiling and from wall to wall. It was almost completely blacked out from the muck that had collected on the abandoned building's surface over the years. She started to wonder if it would just be easier to tip her chair over and roll it out the window. She had no idea what floor she was on; it could be the second floor or the eleventh. If she broke through the window, she could fall to her freedom or to her death. Either way, it had to be better than this. Even if she did die, at least this way she wouldn't be a burden to her team any longer.

Her head popped up when she heard footsteps. Marcus strolled up to her, a cocky smirk on his face. "How ya doing there Erin? You don't look so hot," he taunted. "I know what will help you." He pulled out a syringe, holding it in front of her eyes.

Erin's breathing immediately became erratic at the sight of the thing her body craved most. Her heart pounded rapidly, slamming hard against her ribs. She felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

Marcus laughed at her involuntary reaction. "Wow, didn't know you were that easy Lindsay."

Erin knew she should be pissed at his comment, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care. Any and every thought she had was focused solely on the drug.

Marcus wiggled the syringe between his fingers. "You can have it Erin, you can feel better. All you have to do is ask." He grinned deviously.

The pleas were on the tip of her tongue. Erin bit her cheek to keep from begging him to give her the injection. Her mind and body screamed at her to ask him for it, to utter those few simple words that would make the pain stop, that would bring her peace. She clamped her teeth down harder, drawing blood in her mouth. She couldn't let herself do it, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her beg.

He chuckled; she was practically salivating over it and yet she still refused to give in. "You're a stubborn one, I'll give you that." He laid the needle down in her lap. "I tell you what, I'll just leave this here," he leaned around to untie one of her hands, "incase you change your mind." He walked away without another word.

Erin's eyes fixated on the syringe resting on her thigh. Her free hand came around, trembling as it inched closer to the drug. It was within reach, all she had to do was pick it up. Her fingers brushed over the plastic surface, curling around the object. Her mind yelled at her not to touch it, not to pick it up, but it was as if she had no control over her own body; it was acting of its own accord. She rolled the syringe around between her fingers, watching the liquid inside of it. No, she was stronger than this! She had to be. She didn't go through everything in her life just to fall back into her addiction, especially after sobering up just a few months ago and rejoining her unit. She worked so hard to get where she was today. The needles she was stabbed with earlier, all of those were against her will. But this? Injecting this drug into her bloodstream was entirely her decision, her choice. She brought the syringe up to her mouth, pulling the cap off of the needle with her teeth. She spit it out onto the ground near Kyle's body. Jesus, Kyle. Another reason to want to numb her mind from all of the thoughts and feelings racing through her. Just think of Jay, she told herself. Think of Hank. Her eyes watered. They would be so disappointed in her, seeing her like this, after all they had done for her. She couldn't do this to them, to herself. It would be as if everything they did for her never even mattered, as if they didn't matter. She didn't think she could stand to see the looks on their faces, hear the sadness and dejection in their voices. They were just two of the numerous people she had failed in her life.

She pressed the needle against her skin, feeling it pierce through her skin. With one push on the plunger, it would all be over. The pain would stop, her heartache, her incessant thoughts. The life she knew would be over, and the one she had left behind fifteen years ago would take her back. Back to the streets, to the drug dealers, to the gang violence, to her mother...

Erin scowled, ripping the needle out of her arm with a yell. She threw it to the floor at her feet. Before she could change her mind or even process what she was doing, she quickly raised up a leg of the chair and brought it down on the syringe, smashing it to pieces. She watched the liquid seep out onto the cold cement, no longer posing a danger to her. Her chest heaved with the exertion and effort it took, her eyes shifting up to glare at Marcus in the shadows who had been watching her this whole time.

Marcus furrowed his eyebrows, having thought he was concealed by the darkness. The fire, the anger, the determination that danced in Erin's eyes was shocking to see this far into his plan. She was stronger than he thought. He would have to fix that.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Again, I apologise for my absence. I appreciate everyone still sticking with this story and being patient with me. I love reading your reviews; they make me smile. In honor of Chicago PD returning this past week for not only one, but TWO episodes, here is the next chapter! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year!

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Erin's head rested against her chest, her mind in a drug-induced stupor. Marcus hadn't been happy that she had wasted a perfectly good dose of heroin. He took out his frustrations on her. Her body ached from the beating she had endured. Her captor had jabbed another needle into her arm. Despite resisting the undeniable urge to take the drug herself, it had still entered her body. Nevertheless, it was a small victory for Erin: she still had refused to take it by choice.

"You're more stubborn than I thought," Marcus's voice said loudly, standing in front of her. How long had he been standing there? Erin hadn't even noticed he'd come back. "I guess it's time we up the ante a little." He pulled out a knife from his pocket, placing the tip along her collar bone. He slowly dragged the blade down, slicing her shirt vertically down the middle, pressing hard enough to draw blood, leaving a trail from her chest to her stomach. Erin's heart sped up, wondering what his intentions were next but fearing she may already know. He despised her too much to actually consider raping her, didn't he? Thankfully the knife didn't slice through her bra, leaving the undergarment intact, but that didn't stop him from gripping her breasts hard, squeezing them painfully through the fabric. Erin winced, but showed no other reaction. He removed his hands, using one of them to lift her chin up as he moved his face mere inches from her own. He laughed, "I can smell the fear rolling off of you in waves." He relished knowing the kind of effect he was having on the woman who had made his life a living hell. "Don't worry sweetheart, you're not worth it. Besides, who knows what kind of STDs you got after all those years living on the streets, whoring yourself out for drugs and money." His nails dug into her skin. "It doesn't matter what you do or how far you run, you're still no different than the rest of us."

Marcus pulled out another syringe, Erin's eyes glued to it. He waved it back and forth in front of her face, watching as she followed it. He chuckled, repeating, "just like the rest of us." Drugs had the same effect on everybody, it didn't matter if you were rich, poor, black, white, a criminal or a cop. "Oh how the mighty have fallen," he smiled. "Just tell me what you need Lindsay, and it's yours."

Erin's breath hitched, trying to keep her body and mind from asking, pleading, _begging_ for the drug. But it was a losing battle. "I need..."

"That's it," Marcus encouraged, enjoying watching her break before his eyes.

"I need..." Erin bit her lip, breaking the skin from the pressure. She couldn't give voice to her inner demons, she couldn't let them out, couldn't let them win. In a flash of pure defiance, she uttered with all the malice she could muster, "I need you to go fuck yourself."

Marcus roared with anger, drawing back his knife. Erin closed her eyes, ready for her nightmare to be over, but the final blow never came. The blade had stopped just before plunging into her heart. Her captor's chest heaved with the effort of restraining himself from killing the detective right then and there. "No," he said calmer than he looked. "That would be too quick, too easy for you. You need to suffer like I have all these years." He walked around to the back of her chair, roughly holding onto her wrist. "What if we start chopping you up, piece by piece, and sending them to District 21? How do you think the almighty Hank Voight would react to seeing his precious charity case's fingers mailed to him in a box?" he sneered in her ear. The sharp metal rested just above the knuckle of her index finger, ready to fufill his promise.

Erin held her breath, waiting for the pain that was sure to come. Her heart ached, knowing how much something like this would affect Hank. He was the toughest of tough guys, but when it came to her, he was all heart. Marcus was going to hurt her and all those around her in order to exact his revenge. Hank was getting twisted up in this psycho's plan and now they were just all along for the ride. "Leave them out of this," she whispered. She already knew how much her disappearance must be eating Hank up inside, but being sent her finger, her hand, a foot...her head? That would break him in ways no one would dare imagine. Not to mention the fact that Jay would see Marcus' 'special delivery' as well.

A crooked smirk appeared on Marcus' lips at the defeat lacing her words. "You won't beg for your own life, but you will for theirs? How _noble_ of you. A cop til the end, a _protector_. But tell me detective, how will you help them when you can't even save yourself?" He walked back into her line of sight. "Even if you make it out of here alive, do you think you'll be _saved_? You'll still crave heroin as much at home as you do here, and it'll never go away. It never really has, has it? You were so quick to fall back into your addiction after your little friend died. You did that all on your own, nobody forced you to. That was all you. You can run, but you can't hide. Your addiction, your past, it'll always be there, waiting for you to fuck up again. _I'll_ always be there, to give you that small push back towards your true self, showing you who you really are. There's no escape Erin Lindsay, no way to escape from yourself."

Erin shook her head, "no," she murmured, her eyes becoming misty. "I-"

Marcus cut her off before she could protest further. "You are just a street kid looking for her next score, and that's all you'll ever be. A burden to society, a burden to your friends, and a burden to your so-called family."

* * *

Jay popped three ibuprofen into his mouth, swallowing them dry. He hoped the medicine would help ease the pounding in his head. The stress of not knowing what was happening to Erin or where she was these past few days was getting to him. She could be laying in a pool of her own blood and they wouldn't even know it. What if Marcus was torturing her like he had been tortured by Derek Keyes and his men, being brutally beaten? What if they were already too late...?

His fist reared back, slamming into his locker, followed by a few swift kicks and another punch. The sound of metal colliding with something solid echoed throughout the room. Jay leaned his head against the offending blue locker, taking deep unsteady breaths.

Antonio pursed his lips, examining the dented locker. "Looks like you're going to need a new locker. But don't think you're getting mine."

Jay sighed, knowing Antonio was trying to help but not liking his private time being intruded upon. "What do you want Antonio?"

"I want to make sure you're not in here dwelling on things that are out of your control," he said seriously. "I also wanted to make sure it wasn't my locker that pissed you off," he joked.

Jay ignored his friend's attempts to make him smile. "We've hit a roadblock, we have nothing else to go on. And while we're sitting here twiddling our thumbs, Erin is going through God only knows what with an escaped convict who tried to kill her once before and has even more motive to do so now." The love of his life was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it.

"We'll find her." Antonio gripped his shoulder in reassurance.

"Yeah, but in what condition?" Jay admitted one of his worst fears.

Dawson looked him straight in the eyes, "she's still alive Jay. You have to believe that until we have proof otherwise. Erin is very resourceful and has been in tough spots before. Look at what she did to get you back."

"And I can't even do the same for her."

"Yes you can, and you will. We all will. You know none of us will rest until she's back home, especially Voight."

"I just," Jay shook his head. "I feel like I'm going crazy man, not knowing where she is or what she's going through. And knowing who has her..." He turned to rest his weight against his locker. "I'm her partner, I told her I'd always have her back and I can't even do that. I can't protect her when she needs me the most."

"You've gotta stop beating yourself up like this Jay. It's not going to help you, and it's definitely not going to help Erin. I know you want to save her, and not just because she's your partner. It goes further than that," Antonio hinted. Jay's head snapped up at that. "Yes, I know Jay. I've known you for a long time man, did you really think you could hide something like that from me of all people? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Who knows what Voight would do to you if he found out you were dating Erin."

Jay chuckled humorlessly, "he already knows."

Antonio looked shock, "and you're still alive? Damn."

"Trust me, I'm as shocked as you are. Although I think he's waiting until I help him get Erin back before he takes me out to the silos," Jay cringed slightly.

"You'll survive," Antonio patted the other detective on the back. "Hank might be the toughest guy around, but even he wouldn't risk Erin's wrath," the older man smirked. "Come on, lets get our asses back in gear and find your girl." Antonio kept his hand on Jay's back, guiding him back into the bullpen with the others, just in time to see Adam hanging up the phone and immediately yelling out Voight's name.


End file.
